Mi ángel
by Aankaa
Summary: Yukino deseaba volver a ver a su hermana, desaparecida hacia muchos años a manos de unos seguidores de Zeref... Ahora cree saber donde esta, gracias a algo que le contó Lucy. Que sorpresa cuando ve a esa persona y verdaderamente es quien busca... Pero con un pasado manchado de sangre.


Estaba aburrida mirando que Fics de los personajes que me gustan había y me encontré con que de Ángel no hay ninguno D=  
Sólo en ingles pero nah~ Así que decidí hacer uno yo misma :3

No es nada de romance o algo así, sino de otra "teoría" que tengo sobre estas dos chicas xD  
No me culpen si parezco loca, la imaginación es libre *o*

Así que... ¡A leer! n.n

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Diálogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo único - Mi ángel**

Punto de vista: Ángel

Estaba aburrida, como siempre. Llevaba unos cuantos meses en la cárcel... De nuevo. ¿Así sería mi vida? ¿De encarcelamiento en encarcelamiento? Primero la Torre del Paraíso, luego la prisión, logro escapar y aquí acabo de nuevo... Maldita sea mi suerte, maldita sea mi vida. Ya no tengo a mis ángeles y a mis espíritus los abandone hace años... Siento que no debí hacerlo, fueron la única compañía que tuve en mi soledad pero aun así los trate mal, los use como escudos, para diversión, use sus sentimientos e irónicamente eso fue lo que salvo a aquella chica, Lucy. Los sentimientos de Gemini al no poder golpearla fueron un golpe de suerte para ella, sino... Hubiese muerto.

Aprendí muchas cosas en todo este tiempo. Y debo agradecerle a Gray Fullbuster por salvarme de mi misma, el ángel en el que creía no era más que una mentira... Se convirtió en mi demonio personal y robo mi tiempo de vida, al menos luego de aquella batalla en la que también participo el miembro de Zentopia lo recupere. Sin embargo aquí me encuentro, malgastandolo y pagando mis pecados.

_-No podía esperar ser un ángel si no me comportaba como uno..._ -murmure en la prisión del extraño material que impedía la magia- _si al menos pudiera volver a verte..._

Suspire y mire hacia el techo. Era imposible, hacia ya muchos años que la perdí de mi vida, a esa persona tan valiosa. Recordaba perfectamente la noche en que esos seguidores de Zeref atacaron mi hogar, mataron a mis padres y me secuestraron para llevarme a la Torre del Paraíso como una esclava. Siempre me lamente no poder cuidar más a mi hermana, pero al menos ella no había sido capturada... Me consolaba pensando que había escapado, negando la idea de que pudieron matarla.

Por mi parte comencé a tener una obsesión no sólo por el cielo, que siempre me había atraído desde que tenia memoria, sino también por los ángeles. ¿Pero cómo alcanzarlos? No se me ocurría, pensaba en algo más que viviera en el cielo. ¿Y qué mejor que las estrellas? Esos astros tan hermosos que logran brillar en la oscuridad y relucir en una oscuridad infinita. "Quiero llamar a las estrellas." Pensaba en mi encierro. Por las noches las observaba y me daba cuenta de que en realidad ellas siempre estarían ahí, fuera como fuera. Quise buscar mi razón para vivir y salir de ese horrendo lugar. "Las estrellas siguen brillando." Se convirtieron en mi motivo poco a poco, sin que se dieran cuenta me salvaron de mi soledad...

_-Nunca se los dije... Gracias..._ -hable al aire, con la esperanza de que mis sentimientos les llegaran.

Ahora no podía ver el cielo estrellado de noche, ni la luz del sol al brillar en su punto más alto. Quería ser un ángel para volar hacia el cielo, desaparecer junto con ellos y resplandecer como una estrella. Sin embargo ahora que me robaron todo... ¿Cual es mi motivo para vivir? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Encerrada en una prisión, sin poder ver el cielo, sin poder volar libre como un ángel, sin poder verla a ella... Jamás la olvide, pero con el paso del tiempo también creí que si fuera un ángel, podría convertirme en su guardián y así cuidarla y reponer el tiempo perdido. Ya mis sueños y esperanzas se desvanecieron, día a día me pregunto cual es el motivo de mi existencia. Quizás sólo el dolor. Todo en mi vida fue robado a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pensar que de pequeña era tan feliz en mi casa... Un hogar, hace demasiado tiempo que no tengo uno, ya olvide la sensación que provoca.

_-Quiero volver al pasado y cambiarlo todo... Yukino..._ -una lágrima traicionera se escapo resbalando por mi mejilla.

Cerré los ojos y tan sólo hice lo que me quedaba, imaginarme en el amplio y hermoso campo lleno de plumas de ángeles, viendo al oscuro cielo en la noche más estrellada con las criaturas más hermosas para mi volando libremente, invitándome a hacerlo también. Pero además, a mi lado estaba mi hermana, sonriéndome como solía hacerlo siempre. Con ese pensamiento una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, lástima que no podía volverse realidad.

Punto de vista: Yukino

Caminaba decidida hacia la prisión del Reino. Agradecía a la princesa por su intervención para que pudiera ir ese día a ese lugar, usualmente las visitas duran poco tiempo pero consiguió que si la persona que iba a ver, era la que buscaba, pudiera pasar al menos la tarde con ella. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, quería verla. Los recuerdos de mi niñez se amontonaban en mi mente haciéndome sentir nostálgica. Ella siempre me protegía... Y sin embargo yo era tan torpe. Ni cuando nos atacaron pude hacer nada. Ahora lo mínimo que podía hacer era acompañarla en su sufrimiento, estaba segura de que se sentiría sola y vacía en un lugar como ese. Todavía no lograba entender como mi dulce hermana había hecho tantas cosas horribles para acabar en ese sitio...

FlashBack

_-Tu hermana se parece mucho a alguien..._ -me comentaba Lucy-sama cuando vio la foto que le mostré de mi hermana y mía.

_-¿Huh? ¿A quién?_ -no debía emocionarme, seguramente no era mi hermana la persona que ella conocía.

_-A una chica con la que peleamos antes_ -levanto la vista hacia mi algo confundida, así me encontraba yo también- _no conozco su verdadero nombre porque usaban apodos, pero la conocí como Ángel._

_-¿Ángel?_ -¡Maldición! Si no usaran apodos sería más fácil. ¿Y si era ella? ¡Tenia que hacer algo!- _¿Sabes más de ella?_

_-Claro, pero no mucho_ -se sentó en una silla cercana y me miro invitándome a hacerlo en una a su lado- _¿Quieres que te cuente la historia?_ -asentí rápidamente, recordándome que no debía emocionarme- _veamos... Era una miembro de Oración Seis. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre ellos?_ -¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si eran uno de los Gremios Oscuros más poderosos, pero mi hermana allí no encajaba mucho... Era demasiado amable como para ser maga oscura. De todas formas asentí nuevamente esperando la continuación- _bueno, usaba la misma magia que nosotras. Sólo que no trataba a sus espíritus igual_ -la vi hacer una mueca de disgusto ante eso- _igualmente, era una maga muy fuerte. No estaría contándote esto ahora de no ser por Hibiki, aunque uno de sus espíritus tampoco quiso obedecerle_ -sintió la llave de Gemini más en su estuche- _hmm... Pero lo que interesa. Luego de que acabamos con Oración Seis sus miembros fueron a la cárcel _-definitivamente no podía imaginar a Sorano allí- _después de que nos congelamos siete años y regresamos, estaba el nuevo Oración Seis, algo cambiados pero en general eran casi los mismos miembros. Ahora usa magia con la que invoca ángeles, tenia una obsesión con ellos y quería convertirse en uno. Volvió a la cárcel hace meses, supongo que ya no puede usar magia... Menos en prisión._

Fin del FlashBack

Comencé a distinguir a lo lejos la gran prisión, nunca había estado allí. Se alzaba poderosa y con la capacidad de retener a los magos oscuros más fuertes... En cierto modo quería que fuera ella, para poder verla y abrazarla de nuevo. Pero por otra parte deseaba que fuera un error para no tener que encontrarla en una situación así... Todavía no me entraba en la cabeza los horrores cometidos por esa chica, Ángel.

Ingrese a la prisión sin dudarlo, estaba determinada a verla, fuera ella o no necesitaba saberlo. Al entrar vi un mostrador atendido por... ¿Sapos, ranas? Digamos que eran mitad ranas, mirad personas. Me miro preguntándose que quería.

_-Quisiera ver a una prisionera de esta cárcel, soy Yukino Aguria, la princesa ya ha hablado para que pudiera pasar la tarde con la persona que vengo a ver_ -hable explicando todo directamente.

_-Si, me avisaron sobre ello_ -se movió hacia donde yo estaba y extendió su mano- _necesito que me entregues todos los objetos que lleves antes de ingresar._

_-Esta bien_ -le entregue mis llaves celestiales, no llevaba ninguna otra cosa.

_-Sigame por aquí_ -empezó a caminar, ingresando por pasillos y subiendo escaleras. Estaba segura de que si intentaba recordar todo el recorrido no podía hacerlo, seguramente era otra medida de seguridad por si los prisioneros intentaban escapar. Finalmente llegamos a una puerta- _aquí es._

De repente me asalto el miedo. ¿Y si era ella pero no me reconocía? ¿Se habría olvidado de mi? El empleado de la prisión apretó una serie de números que activaban la apertura de la puerta e ingresamos... Era una sala enorme y en el aire flotaban un montón de pequeñas celdas con un material parecido al cristal, aunque seguramente no lo era, sería muy fácil salir. Lo seguí mientras miraba a las personas de las celadas, pocas habían notado nuestra presencia o no le daban importancia. El hombre rana apretó una nueva serie de números y una de las celdas comenzó a bajar. Era hora...

Punto de vista: Ángel

Vi a lo lejos como entraban dos personas en la habitación, no le di importancia, siempre era lo mismo cuando alguien venia. Pero nunca alguien vino a verme a mi, así que ni tenia esperanzas de ello, tampoco me interesaba quien fuera. Me sorprendí enormemente cuando de repente mi celda empezó a moverse hacia el piso... ¿Por qué me llamaban a mi? Igualmente iba a tener que averiguarlo, no tenia ganas pero iba a tener que hacerlo. Espere a que abrieran mi puerta y me pusieran unas pulseras especiales que suprimían la magia, no opuse resistencia pero tampoco les veía mucho sentido en mi, invocaba seres y ahora no tenia ni mis llaves ni las monedas... Perdida de tiempo. No le dirigí una mirada a quien vino a verme hasta que acabaron de ponerme las pulseras, pero cuando lo hice sentí que mi cuerpo se congelaba, no reaccione.

_-¿Qu-quién eres...?_ -tartamudee como pude esperando una respuesta por parte de aquella chica.

Inevitablemente la imagen de mi hermana pequeña llego a mi mente. Se parecían tanto... Imaginaba que así se vería ella ahora, pero eso me hizo entrar en duda... ¿Qué tal si era ella? "No seas tonta, no se interesaría por mi luego de tanto tiempo y si así fuera no tiene como encontrarme, no volví a usar mi verdadero nombre."

_-Soy Yukino..._ -mi corazón dejo de latir. ¿O lo hacia tan rápido que no lo sentía? No estaba segura, pero al escucharla decir eso no pude evitar que el miedo me atrapara, porque si era ella y estaba ahí visitándome era porque sabia de mi... Y de todo lo que había hecho para estar aquí- _...Aguria._

Listo, las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. Tantos años sin escuchar mi apellido y ahora lo volvía a hacer... Y de parte de mi hermana además, la persona más importante para mi. Al parecer cuando vio mi reacción supo que era yo, porque note como sus ojos se humedecían también.

_-Pueden seguir hablando hasta las siete en punto_ -el humanoide que llevo a mi hermana hasta allí nos hizo seguirlo- _pero en una sala especial._

Caminamos en silencio detrás de él. Notaba la mirada de Yukino sobre mi, sin embargo yo no me giraba para devolvérsela, no podía darle la cara... No después de todo lo que hice y en el lugar donde había acabado. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle todo? No me perdonaría... Pero si estaba allí era por algo. ¿No? ¿Y si en realidad se preocupo por mi como yo por ella todo este tiempo? Aunque también podía ser que quisiera acusarme por todos mis pecados.

Llegamos a esa sala especial y nos hizo ingresar. Estaba vacía con la excepción de una mesa y dos sillas una frente a la otra a ambos lados de la mesa. Cerro la puerta tras él tras avisarnos que volvería a las siete en punto, ni un minuto más. Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que evitaba la mirada de Yukino.

_-¿Eres tú verdad? Sorano..._ -apreté mis dientes con fuerza y baje la mirada al piso, derrotada.

_-Si..._ -nunca me había costado tanto hablar, nunca me había sentido tan débil desde que escape de la Torre del Paraíso y nunca pensé que mi mayor sueño se volviera realidad en mi peor tormento- _lo siento..._

_-¿Qué sientes?_ -"¡Todo!" Pensé, pero no dije nada- _yo... Te extrañe mucho._

_-..._ -me gire hacia ella por fin, viendola con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con desbordarse- _Yukino..._

_-Creí, creí que quizás no me reconocieras_ -seco las lágrimas con la manga de su ropa una vez se le escaparon. Me dolía verla llorar, como siempre- _no cambiaste mucho... En cierto modo me alegra._

_-Tú tampoco cambiaste mucho_ -le sonreí con tristeza, por ahora todo iba bastante bien, hasta que llevara el momento de las explicaciones- _¿Cómo me encontraste?_

_-L-lucy-sama me dijo que había peleado con una maga celestial muy parecida a ti_ -me explico. "¿Lucy? ¿Fairy Tail de nuevo?"- _le mostré una foto de nosotras..._

_-¿Una foto?_ -yo no tenia ninguna- _me alegra volver a verte, también te extrañe... Mucho._

_-¿Entonces no te olvidaste de mi?_ -vi la sonrisa de alegría en su rostro y en el mio apareció una igual, se sentía extraño, era como si mis músculos ya hubieran olvidado esa acción- _¿Por qué no volviste a casa?_

_-Yo..._ -¿Cómo empezar? Ella se merecía una buena explicación, sin embargo yo no tenia una buena que darle...- _¿Por qué no lo hice?... ¿Recuerdas esos seguidores de Zeref?_ -asintió enseguida, sabia que ninguna los olvidaría jamás- _planeaban crear una Torre, la Torre del Paraíso o Sistema-R, para resucitar a Zeref. Me tuvieron como esclava junto a muchos más... Hasta que un día logre escapar, en ese momento salimos un grupo de 5_ -por su mente pasaron las imágenes de Midnight, Racer, Cobra y Hoteye, recordando que el último también buscaba a su hermano- _nos encontramos con un mago que prometió hacernos fuertes y así es como empece a recolectar llaves celestiales de los magos a los que derrotaba_ -pero la pregunta seguía... ¿Por qué no volví a casa ahora que era libre?

_-Te espere..._ -susurro ella, partiéndome el alma.

_-Quería... Volverme un ángel_ -que tontería me parecía ahora, viendo todo lo que me había perdido como humana- _para así poder cuidarte. El problema fue que no lo conseguía, se convirtió en mi obsesión. ¿Sabes? Oración Seis no se llamo así por nada, eramos seis miembros y cada uno tenia una oración. La mía era: Quiero volar en el cielo, como un ángel. Luego de estar encerrada como una esclava era lo único que deseaba, además de verte. Pero no sabia como encontrarte, ni siquiera sabia si estabas viva..._

_-¿Es verdad...? ¿Es verdad todo lo que dicen que hiciste? ¿Los robos y asesinatos?_ -dolía, más de lo que podía haber imaginado. Baje la mirada y asentí con pesar aunque en su momento no lo sintiera, me avergonzaba contarle eso a mi hermana- _¿Por qué...? ¡Si tú eras muy amable y buena!_

_-No puedo mentirte, no te diré que fue en contra de mi voluntad_ -vi una expresión de dolor y terror en su rostro- _pero tampoco fue sin motivo. Yo quería cumplir mi oración y hacer sentir al mundo lo que ellos me hicieron sentir..._ -apreté los puños, hundiéndome en la tristeza al recordar todo- _cuanto más veía del mundo, más fealdad descubría. Era un sitio sucio y feo que necesitaba una reconstrucción... Es por eso que queríamos sumergirlo en la destrucción y oscuridad total, para que así tuviera inicio un nuevo mundo donde todos se comprendieran por el dolor._

_-Pero eso es horrible... ¿¡Cómo pudieron pensar así!?_ -me grito, cosa que me sorprendió pero la entendía.

_-También me lo he preguntado en estos meses, pero no puedo darte una respuesta ya que yo todavía no encuentro una_ -le dije con simpleza, no demostraba debilidad aunque me sintiera tan vulnerable- _quizás... Sólo era por el odio y rencor que todos sentíamos hacia el mundo, por habernos robado todo. Nuestra niñez, nuestras familias, nuestra libertad... Nuestra vida..._

_-..._ -vi que no dijo nada, tal vez entendió un poco mejor lo que quise decirle.

Últimamente las imágenes de las personas a las que había hecho daño me atormentaban más seguido, nunca había sentido remordimiento hasta estos momentos. Me sentía un poco más liberada, podía jurar que hasta me sentía más liviana. Mire a mi hermana y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, se había vuelto tan grande y bella...

Punto de vista: Yukino

Me puse en su lugar, imaginando el sufrimiento que habría vivido como esclava de aquella torre y aun así creía que me quedaba lejos a lo que habrá sido en realidad. Las personas hacían cosas que nunca imaginaron cuando se enfrentan a determinadas situaciones, yo nunca pensé que participaría para cambiar el pasado... Creía que ella tampoco se imagino haciendo las cosas espantosas que hizo. Las personas cambian con las cosas a las que se enfrentan, era mentira que el tiempo te demuestra como son en realidad. ¿Qué puede hacer un niño al que le roban todo por más inocente que sea? Odiar, generar rencor contra el mundo por más irrazonable que fuera.

_-¿Me odias?_ -la pregunta me molesto, un poco.

_-Nunca, no podría_ -le respondí con sinceridad, por más que supiera todo no podía odiarla- _te amo, eres mi hermana y eso no cambiara_ -le sonreí con lágrimas de alegría al poder trasmitirle aquello de una vez.

_-Yo también te amo Yukino_ -vi las nuevas lágrimas en su rostro, pero esta vez de felicidad- _gracias._

_-¿Por qué?_ -no creía haber hecho nada para que me agradeciera, tal vez necesitaba que alguien le dijera que la quería, tampoco había pensado en ese detalle.

_-Por todo_ -respondió generalizando- _por dejarme ser tu hermana, por no olvidarte de mi, por no odiarme y por venir a verme... No sabes la falta que me hacías_ -definitivamente, no podía odiarla.

_-¡Sorano!_ -repetí su nombre y me lance hacia ella para abrazarla, en el primer momento se sorprendió pero luego me correspondió con esa sonrisa tan dulce de ella.

_-Hace muchos años que no escuchaba a alguien llamarme así_ -comento con un aire de nostalgia.

_-¿Te molesta?_ -me parecía que las cosas importantes se aclararon bastante, ya luego tendría tiempo de hablar sobre las cosas que la llevaron a hacer lo que hizo, ahora lo que me importaba era que supiera lo importante que era para mi, cuanto me hacia falta.

_-No_ -me aparte un poco de ella para mirarla- _creo que es hora de que me olvide de mi sueño por ser un ángel y empiece a vivir mi vida como humana aunque sea aquí encerrada._

_-¿Crees que podríamos hacer algo para sacarte? ¡Quizás la princesa pueda volver a intervenir!_ -me emocione ante esa posibilidad, sabia que estaba pidiendo mucho pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. ¿No?

_-Mejor no_ -dijo cortando mis esperanzas- _sabes que no liberaran a alguien como yo, recuerda que fui de uno de los Gremios Oscuros más poderosos, no les conviene liberarme._

_-¿Es cadena perpetua?_ -el miedo agrando mis ojos. Quería tenerla conmigo, no podía ser así.

_-Bueno, supongo que sería lo justo..._ -no parecía molestarle- _acabe con la felicidad de muchas personas, merezco pagar por todo eso._

_-¡Pero...!_ -no se me ocurría la forma de contradecirla, era como siempre, ella ganaba cualquier posible discusión- _quiero tenerte conmigo..._

_-Yo también_ -sonrió con pena- _es mi culpa por todo lo que hice, lo siento. Incluso ahora que te vuelvo a tener a mi lado no puedo darte una familia ni recuperar el tiempo..._

_-No, no me importa_ -lo último que quería era que se sintiera más culpable- _soy feliz con tenerte aquí a mi lado ahora. Pero... Debo admitir que me gustaría llevarte conmigo. Aunque no voy a obligarte a intentar salir, me parece bien que quieras "pagar" por todo lo que hiciste pero no me agrada esta forma... Mejor ya me callo._

_-En verdad no cambiaste... _-su risa me pareció el sonido más hermoso en mucho tiempo, como la extrañaba-_ aquí puedes venir a verme cuantas veces quieras Yuki._

_-Pero no es lo mismo -_alegue, mientras me ponía nostálgica cuando me llamo Yuki como hacia antes.

_-Lo sé..._ -murmuro bajando la mirada con una sonrisa triste, pero me dio la impresión que tras eso ocultaba algún otro deseo.

_-Sorano... Etto... ¿Hay "alguien" en tu vida?_ -pregunte con una sonrisa traviesa.

_-¿Eh? ¿Alguien?_ -volvió a levantar la vista hacia mi al principio confundida y luego divertida- _no, no. Nunca he tenido a alguien que me interese como tú dices._

_-Hmm..._ -¿Entonces qué era?

_-¿Qué pasa?_ -pregunto curiosa.

_-Es que me pareció que había algo que querías_ -le explique- _además seria normal, eres muy hermosa, no me extrañaría que tuvieras a algunos chicos detrás._

_-Claro, la prisión es el perfecto lugar para una cita_ -me respondió con algo de sarcasmo y alegría fingida.

_-¿Entonces qué es?_ -estaba curiosa por saber de que se trataba.

_-Yo quiero..._ -vi algo de indecisión a la hora de decírmelo- _ver las estrellas una vez más._

_-¿Las estrellas?_ -¡Claro! Ella era una maga celestial antes- _¡Entonces lo haremos!_

_-No podremos..._ -bajo la mirada cabizbaja- _no me permiten salir de aquí. ¿Recuerdas? Soy prisionera, no es un castigo de una escuela._

_-¡Saldremos con un montón de guardias! No importa como, al menos te cumpliré ese deseo_ -le sonreí abiertamente y la abrace. "No importa como."

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando, hasta que fueron las siete en punto y el guardia se llevo a mi hermana a su celda. Le prometí que volvería dentro de dos días y gracias a una pequeña intervención de la princesa nuevamente, podría hacerlo. Hisui resultaba ser muy amable y comprensible, luego de que se solucionaran todos los problemas se volvió más abierta incluso.

Punto de vista: Ángel

Habían pasado los dos días que tendría que esperar para ver a Yukino nuevamente. De toda mi estadía allí había sido el tiempo que paso más lento, ansiaba volver a verla. Y aunque sabia que no iba a poder cumplir mi deseo de ver las estrellas una vez más no me importaba, si estaba a mi lado el cielo pasaba a un segundo plano.

A las dos en punto llegaría, por lo que el guardia me saco de la celda y me puso las pulseras tras murmurar: "Tienes suerte de que tu hermana conozca a la princesa." Supongo que tiene razón, le agradecí internamente a la mencionada, le diría a Yuki que le trasmitiera mis gracias. Y así fue como a las dos en punto volvía a abrazar a mi pequeña hermana, sólo que no fue en la sala de hace dos días... Estábamos en la entrada. Raro.

_-¡Adivina, adivina!_ -no me dio tiempo siquiera a razonar lo que estaba sucediendo cuando continuo- _¡Hisui-sama consiguió que salieras durante media hora! Aunque con veinte guardias cerca... No se porque tanta protección para una sola persona._

_-¿Huh?_ -veinte guardias no eran tantos si los comparaba con Gremios a los que había destruido, cada miembro de Oración Seis tenia el poder de acabar con una de esas organizaciones por su cuenta pero seguramente Yukino no lo sabia- _yo tampoco_ -coincidí con ella con una pequeña risa sabiendo que era mentira.

_-¡Bueno, no importa! Vamos_ -me tomo de la mano y corrió hacia la puerta- ¡No! Querías ver las estrellas así que saldremos a la noche.

Estuve de acuerdo, anochecía temprano así que en unas horas si todo era real podría salir una vez más. Pasamos las horas hablando sobre todo lo que nos sucedió en todos esos años, bueno, ella me contó porque sinceramente la idea de contarle mis historias no me agradaba mucho. Supe que había entrado en un Gremio llamado Sabertooth pero la echaron por perder una pelea, no me dio muchos detalles de como la hicieron marcharse pero con las preguntas que le hice y sus respuestas supe que la hicieron avergonzarse frente a todos. Sentí rabia y odio, ganas de volver a estar libre para hacerle pagar a ese Maestro por como trato a mi hermana, pero no podía y aunque estuviera libre no lo haría por no arruinarlo. Cuando anocheció el guardia nos aviso para que saliéramos ahora si Yukino me arrastro al exterior.

Me pareció algo mágico volver a pasar por esas puertas hacia el exterior... No creía que fuera posible. Vi las estrellas tan brillantes como siempre en el oscuro cielo, sintiendo que nuevamente las constelaciones eran mi compañía, cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento con una sonrisa en mi rostro. La brisa, el aroma, la paz, las estrellas... Todo era magnifico. Yukino me volvió a arrastrar con ella unos cuantos metros más adelante, haciendo que nos sentáramos ahí.

El paisaje no parecía acorde a lo que era una prisión, el césped tan verde y las flores adornándolo... Respire libertad una vez más. No note a los veinte guardias que se encontraban dispersos por toda la zona formando un círculo entre los árboles y arbustos por si yo intentaba algo, pero no lo haría, no arruinaría el momento tan perfecto.

Tuve la sensación de haber vivido algo así antes, en mi imaginación. Era tal cual a como soñaba, con la diferencia de que no habían ángeles volando libremente por el cielo e invitándome a unirme. Pero entonces me di cuenta, mi hermana sonriéndome a mi lado, feliz por mi... Ella era mi ángel...

La abrace tiernamente. Quizás no mereciera toda esa felicidad luego de las catástrofes que hice pero no sentía culpa ni nada parecido, en mi cuerpo sólo cabía alegría y tranquilidad. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que tuve esas sensaciones? Era mejor que cuando lo imaginaba, no se asimilaban las emociones que pensé con las que sentía.

_-Gracias por todo_ -dije generalizando- _gracias a ti, a la princesa, a las estrellas... A todos por todo._

_-No tienes que agradecerlo_ -me sonrió feliz, seguramente pensando como algo tan común para algunos podían hacer tan feliz a otros.

_-Gracias... Mi ángel..._ -murmure para ella tras sonreír.

Esa noche, fue la más feliz en muchos años pese a durar tan sólo media hora la libertad. Además, sentí que las estrellas resplandecían con mayor fuerza antes de que entrara. Me di cuenta que no iba a volver a estar sola, por más que no las viera, ella continuaban estando, tal y como en mi niñez... Y es que volví a ser una niña esa noche, en la escena que más deseaba junto a la persona que más quería. Mi ángel no volvería a separarse de mi, nunca más.

* * *

D= Mientras escribía tuve un Deja vu Jujuju

No estaba segura de que final darle~ Creo que es lo que más me costo xD  
Bueno. ¿Les gusto? *o* ¡Como me encantaría que resultasen ser hermanas de verdad! *-*

Lalalala~ ¿Me dejarían un Review? :3

(Entre hoy y mañana intentare actualizar el Fic de !Amor en la Academia Fairy! Blablabla xD)

¡Bye bye! n.n


End file.
